Kyūketsuki to ōkami
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Acarició la mejilla de la niña con suavidad, la sensación de calidez invadió su carne helada, cosquilleándole. -Eres tan pequeña- . Si ella no podía protegerse, él lo haría aunque eso fuera en contra de su naturaleza.


**Kyūketsuki** **to ōkami**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia a continuación es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **Summary:** Acarició la mejilla de la niña con suavidad, la sensación de calidez invadió su carne helada, cosquilleándole. «Eres tan pequeña». Si ella no podía protegerse, él lo haría… aunque eso fuera en contra de su naturaleza.

* * *

Era una buena cosecha ese año. Sasuke sabía que tendría con que alimentarse por lo que no estaba tan preocupado de que le hiciera falta. Lo único que tenía que tener cuidado era de no llamar la atención como le había pasado en un pueblo a unos mil kilómetros de allí. No quería volver a marcharse tan pronto.

Empezaría levemente, vagabundos, prostitutas y poco a poco llegando a casas de solteros hasta familiares. La hipnosis se le daba muy bien y sus feromonas eran tan atrayentes que ni el sexo masculino se le resistía. Sumándole que su belleza era un factor a favor a la hora de atraer el alimento.

Así que esa noche empezaría con su primer vagabundo, no era uno de sus favoritos porque su sangre era bastante sosa, pero podría aguantarlo hasta algunas semanas.

El olor era desagradable, así que de tripas y corazón – que no latía – mordió el brazo del sujeto y le sustrajo rápidamente la sangre suficiente para llenarlo y que no matara al tipo.

Así estuvo unas cuantas semanas hasta que llegó a la primera mujer soltera de "buena posición". La casa de la muchacha era grande pero cálida y modesta; la había conocido en un bar y entre charla y charla, quedaron para ir hasta allí. Entre besos y franeleo, Sasuke logró hipnotizarla y volverla a su merced. Disfrutó tanto el beberle la sangre que pensó que la mataría si seguía chupando su cuello.

Se detuvo y lamió la marca de sus colmillos en el delicado y delgado cuello, haciendo que estas desaparecieran. Le acarició el rostro pálido, rodeado por mechones lacios rubios, dejó el cuerpo recostado en el sofá y se marchó con bastante tranquilidad, no estaba para nada apurado.

Escuchó un aullido y un estruendo, gruñidos y llantos. Sasuke comprendió que era mejor irse de allí. La zona de los lobos estaba cerca del bosque y la casa de Ino estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de ella. Se acomodó la chaqueta y se adentró a la oscura zona de árboles. Caminó por el borde del bosque para no alejarse mucho de la ruta.

El olor a sangre lo detuvo abruptamente; agudizó el oído al oír el llanto y el jadeo de un ser vivo. Se fue acercando poco a poco donde provenía el olor a _perro_ y a sangre, encontrándose con un manchón casi blanco embadurnado de color carmesí. El peligro había pasado, pero la pequeña cría de lobo jadeaba y lloraba de dolor.

Se arrodilló y acarició el pelaje suave y pomposo del pequeño ser. Era solo un cachorrito, le daría una muerte rápida para que no sufriera. Posó la mano en el cuello del animalito y presionó. Una corriente en su mano lo hizo retroceder y el pequeño animalejo se puso de pie, mirándolo a los ojos. Sintió algo realmente extraño. Su mirada verdosa estaba comiendo de su casi inexistente alma y pudo notar que el bicho no deseaba morir, se aferraba a la vida con grandes fuerzas.

El lobo se desplomó y no se volvió a mover. Sasuke se acercó y lo acarició; era una locura lo que iba a hacer pero ¿Qué más daba? Tantas décadas viviendo y siguiendo los mismos patrones una y otra vez, un pequeño cambio no le haría daño.

Cargó al cachorro y recobró la marcha hasta su casa.

…

Había suturado la herida más grave del cachorro de lobo. Era hembra, lo notó cuando empezó a revisar las mordeduras del animal. Había sido atacada por un animal más grande y no solo se había encontrado con las heridas de esa noche sino con pequeñas cicatrices ya curadas en varias zonas. Era el claro indicio de rechazo, era rechazada por su propia manada.

¿Por qué? Él tenía entendido que los lobos jamás apartaban a sus cachorros y eran muy unidos como manada. Mataban si lastimaban a uno de ellos… a menos de que ella hubiera hecho algo imperdonable y la estuvieran castigando por ello. Pero creía que eran compasivos entre ellos. No entendía mucho.

Así que cuidó de ella. La alimentaba con suero y la mantenía estable. Por lo menos vivir en una era tan actualizada le permitía mantenerla con vida gracias a los materiales que hace unos mil años atrás no había.

Aún tenía sangre seca en su pelaje y mucha tierra. La lavó cuando supo que estaba fuera de peligro y notó que su pelaje no era totalmente blanco, sino un pálido rosado. Era muy suave y sedoso, muy agradable al tacto.

Esperó paciente a que abriera los ojos, algún día lo haría y podría saber que demonios le había pasado. Quién lo diría… él, un despiadado asesino del siglo quince, cuidando un cachorro de lobo, su peor enemigo en toda la historia.

Un jadeo atrajo su atención. El pequeño lobo abrió los párpados y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su figura se volvió a una humana. Tenía la complexión de una niña de no más de diez años con el cabello largo y rosado, la piel pálida estaba por la gran pérdida de sangre y sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba primaveral. En si, parecía una muñeca de porcelana como las que coleccionaba su madre cuando aún vivía con ella.

La manita de ella se posó en su frente y frunció el ceño, su cuerpo estaba siendo conciente del dolor que aún residía y aulló bajito.

— Veo que por fin te dignas a despertar… quédate ahí, voy por algo.

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, todo el tiempo conciente de los ojos curiosos y confundidos de la niña que retozaba sobre su cama. Suspiró, esto iba a ser un infierno si esa mocosa era problemática… tenía entendido que las niñas a esa edad eran bastante insoportables y tendría que lidiar con ella hasta que recuperara fuerzas y la obligara a largarse.

Fue hasta la cocina a prepararle algo rápido para que cenara. Recordaba que su madre preparaba una sopa para reponer a los enfermos que ella cuidaba en un refugio en el que trabajaba con Itachi. Ellos siempre habían sido muy amables con los seres humanos, los protegían y velaban por su bienestar, todo lo contrario a su padre y a él que los veían como seres insignificantes.

Con el correr de los años, dejaron de sentir esa repulsión hacia ellos y sacaron provecho, algo que a su madre le disgustó mucho, al usarlos como alimentos. No los mataban, solo le sacaban un poco de sangre y ya.

Al entrar al cuarto encontró todo hecho un desastre. Las cortinas roídas, la silla rota en el suelo, la cama desarmada y el colchón de plumas abierto a la mitad. Una vena se hinchó en su frente y su ceño se contrajo lleno de furia.

La responsable de todo ello estaba escondida bajo la cama, podía ver sus pies y su cola. Contó hasta diez y dejó la bandeja en el buró. Se arrodilló y tiró de los pies de la niña que mascaba su pantufla azul, parecía muy entretenida con ello. Las orejas humanas ahora eran puntiagudas y peludas, seguía teniendo su apariencia humana pero con algunos rasgos de su otra mitad.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — la niña sacudió la cola como un cachorrito y sonrió dejando libre la pobre y maltrecha pantufla.

Sasuke la instó a que hablara pero ella solo jadeó y rió. Con sus duras y pálidas manos tomó el rostro de la niña y le hizo abrir la boca, la mantuvo así unos segundos mientras colaba los dedos para sacarle un pedazo de la espuma de su calzado de dormir.

La niña tosió y escupió otro pedazo más. Sasuke rodó los ojos, la tomó en brazos y la acomodó en su cadera mientras con una sola mano intentaba arreglar la cama. Luego, la recostó nuevamente y le puso la bandeja con el caldo para que comiera. Él se sentó al borde la cama y esperó, pero ella sólo lo observó.

— Come.

Ella movió las orejas y olió la comida, metió la cara en el plato y aulló al quemarse con el líquido.

— ¡Así no! — masculló el chico quitándole el plato y la cuchara, cargó líquido en el cubierto, lo sopló un poco y se lo metió en la boca a la niña sin delicadeza alguna.

Ella, maravillada, esperó con la boca abierta que le diera otro bocado de la comida. Parecía hambrienta, Sasuke la observó un poco y notó que estaba en los huesos. Cuando la había levantado en brazos la había sentido tan ligera que creyó que saldría volando si hubiera tirado con fuerza de ella.

— Despacio… — murmuró —: Mastica de a poco.

Ella no hizo caso a nada de lo que le dijo por lo que tuvo que ayudarla cuando se atragantaba con carne o una patata.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella no respondió, sólo lo miró. Abrió la boca pero nada salió de allí. Sasuke comprendió que no sabía hablar. Frunció los labios y pensó en qué debería hacer. Si su padre se enteraba que tenía a una niña descendiente de lobos, lo freiría vivo bajo el sol.

Suspiró. Se había metido en un gran problema.

…

— Sa… ku… ra.

— Sake — gritó la niña alzando las manos con una sonrisa enorme mientras sacudía su cola peluda.

Sasuke masculló al ver como había dejado el mueble de su sala. Estaba lleno de rasgaduras y despeluchado, iba a matar a esa perra sarnosa.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esto? — la voz dura de Sasuke detuvo la festividad de Sakura. La niña se encogió de hombros y restregó sus piernas mientras escondía sus manos tras su espalda. No le gustaba cuando Sasuke se enojaba porque no le hablaba y ella adoraba que lo hiciera, era algo mágico escuchar esas cosas raras que, a veces, salían de su boca.

— Sake yo… jugar — murmuró en su pobre y escaso lenguaje, estaba aprendiendo poco a poco a hablar y aunque le costaba, se hacía entender bastante bien.

— Tienes juguetes para jugar, los muebles son para sentarse, no para morder.

— Sakua aburida…

— No hay televisión para ti esta noche.

— ¡No! — levantó las manos en señal de protesta sin darse cuenta que estaba dejando en evidencia una de sus fechorías recientes.

— ¿Esos son mis zapatos nuevos?

Sakura tragó fuerte. No quiso hacerlo pero olían tan bien que quería jugar con ellos… un poquito. Miró el objeto y su rostro se descompuso, le había arrancado parte de la punta y sus dientitos habían dejado rayones y rasgaduras profundas.

— Lo siento.

— Vete a tu cuarto.

Sin dudarlo, dejó las cosas como estaban, se dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba.

Sasuke suspiró exhausto, esa noche había sido algo más difícil conseguir alimento y Sakura no le ayudaba en nada cuando estaba estresado. Empezó a recoger todo, no sólo había jugado con sus zapatos, sus calcetines y ropa interior también. Sakura era una cachorra indisciplinada, tendría que poner mano dura. Como su amo, debía enseñarle lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, además de enseñarle a comer y a hablar.

Una vez recogida la sala, Sasuke fue al piso de arriba. Sakura aullaba, estaba triste. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se acercó a la cama. Allí estaba ella, en su forma de lobo bebé, llorando desconsoladamente. Era muy sensible cuando la reprendía, seguramente, porque le recordaba el trato que había sufrido de más cachorra. Le acarició la cabeza y ella, sin necesidad de palabras por parte de Sasuke, se acostó en su regazo y se quedó allí, siendo consolada por él.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo y no te volveré a regañar.

Ella movió las orejas en señal de afirmación y se restregó contra él. Sasuke se había vuelto un poco adicto a acariciar el pelaje de Sakura, era tan suave y reconfortante que lo desestresaba muchas veces. La figura de Sakura volvió a ser humana y Sasuke siguió acariciando su cabeza, peinando con sus largos dedos el extenso cabello de la niña. Le llegaba hasta por la cola, mimetizándose una con la otra.

— Quiero…

— Hn.

Sakura era muy cariñosa.

…

Sasuke corrió hacia el cuarto de la niña al escuchar un estruendo. Pateó la puerta y se encontró con un panorama bastante particular. Sakura luchaba contra un manchón marrón y estaba perdiendo contra el otro.

Sasuke hizo un movimiento con la mano e hizo que el animal desprendiera el hocico del lomo de la niña. El animal se movió hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de Sasuke con furia.

— Es muy descortés de tu parte presentarte en mi casa y atacar a mi invitada.

— Esto es lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida ¿un vampiro y un lobo? Bueno… mitad lobo — escupió despectivamente.

Sakura se había alejado de él y escondido tras Sasuke, aún no estaba preparada para la pelea y menos con un lobo del tamaño de ese. Era enorme, tenía una oreja rasgada y una mirada feroz que hubiera asustado al mismo Satanás.

Pero Sasuke no era miedoso y muy rara vez era intimidado, así que se acercó al lobo y lo enfrentó. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo como la sangre y sonrió sádicamente al ver titubear al lobo.

— Vuelves a tocar a este cachorro, te destriparé y me bañaré con tu sangre.

El lobo gruñó y miró hacia donde estaba Sakura, Sasuke le tapó la visión de la temblorosa bola de pelos con su cuerpo y enseñó los colmillos. El lobo retrocedió y subió al filo de la ventana, mirando hacia ellos.

— Ella es el hazmerreír de la especie… mitad humana — escupió con asco —: Debieron matarla al nacer.

Sasuke se quedó quieto en su posición, observando a la bestia que miró nuevamente de manera crítica a la criatura y se lanzó al vacío de la noche. El muchacho se acercó a la ventana, estaba destrozada, los vidrios rotos eran prueba de ello.

Se dio media vuelta y observó a la temblorosa y sangrante Sakura, tenía manchado el cuello. Con pasos rápidos la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia el baño, le lavó las heridas y la curó con delicadeza.

— Odia… me odia…

— Shh — Sasuke acarició la cabeza de la cachorra y siguió desinfectando los cortes poco profundos que hicieron los dientes de la bestia.

— Mamá muerta… papá también — sollozó Sakura, los recuerdos le estaban invadiendo poco a poco sus pensamientos y Sasuke notó lo tensa que se ponía. Chasqueó los dedos y Sakura lo miró, los ojos rojos con aspas la indujeron en sus recuerdos por completo.

Sasuke vio su nacimiento; la madre de Sakura era humana, su padre era un lobo con tomaba forma humana frente a la mujer. Los recuerdos de la infancia de Sakura con sus padres eran pocos porque la niña al cumplir los dos años fue apartada de ellos. Ambos fueron asesinados por el jefe de la manada. Sakura fue criada apartada de la manada, era maltratada e intimidada. Una joven lobo se hizo cargo de ella hasta donde le permitieron porque fue obligada a unirse en matrimonio con el nuevo jefe de otra manada de lobos.

Sakura no hablaba ni comía porque nadie le había enseñado a sobrevivir ni a comunicarse. El poco alimento que obtenía era gracias a gente de los alrededores que la confundían con un perro.

Sasuke sintió una venenosa y ardiente furia recorrer por su frío cuerpo. Estaba sintiendo un calor totalmente desconocido para él. Quería romperle el cuello a alguien, hacer sufrir a uno de esos perros sarnosos el dolor que hicieron sentir a Sakura.

Sakura estaba laxa en sus brazos, la recargó contra su pecho y la llevó a su cuarto. La recostó en su cama, la cubrió con las frazadas y se acostó a su lado para observarla. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y el rastro de lágrimas manchaba su cara. Acarició la mejilla de la niña con suavidad, la sensación de calidez invadió su carne helada, cosquilleándole.

 _Eres tan pequeña…_

Si ella no podía protegerse, él lo haría… aunque eso fuera en contra de su naturaleza.

…

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se restregó los ojos una y otra vez porque creía que el manchón rosado que corría de lado a lado era una invención de su mente. Pero no. No lo era.

La pequeña Sakura correteaba por la sala persiguiendo un pequeño ratón que tenía de mascota. Sasuke se lo había traído para que intentara atraparlo y matarlo, quería enseñarle a cazar. Pero Sakura, con su amable y generoso corazón, había dado un hogar al animalito y le dio el estatus de mascota de la casa.

Itachi sonrió cuando la vio chillar y revolcarse en el suelo como un perro. No podía negarse que los instintos de sangre de can invadían su cuerpo.

Sasuke dejó un vaso con sangre sobre la mesa pequeña de la sala, frente a Itachi y se sentó en el sofá contrario a su hermano con otro vaso en la mano, al cual le dio un trago. Suspiró y miró a la niña sacudiendo la cola mientras acorralaba al ratón en una esquina.

— Linda tu mascota.

— Cállate.

— Pero es cierto — rió Itachi. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sakura y eso le estaba molestando un poco a Sasuke. — Mamá va a adorarla, le gustan los perros.

— Que te calles.

— Pero hay que admitirlo, es gracioso… ¿Por qué la tienes?

— La encontré desangrándose en el bosque. Es mitad humana. La repudiaron de su manada y vive aquí porque no tiene donde ir.

— Yo sabía que en el fondo te pareces más a mamá. Ella se pondrá contenta cuando se entere…

— Pero padre la odiará.

— No te creas… está bastante blando después de… ¿Cuánto? ¿quinientos años? Ya no es como antes… está en el proceso de _«open mind»._

— Claro, por eso acepta que eres homosexual — se burló Sasuke. Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Te he dicho que Izumi es mujer…

— Si, claro.

— Eres exasperante con eso.

— Hn.

— ¡Sasuke! Mira, mira… — Sakura se acercó con la rata en sus manos —: Hachi es muy lindo…

— ¿Hachi? — preguntó Itachi.

— Vio la película Hachiko y quería que le trajera un perro, pero le dije que para eso está ella… luego, le traje la rata para que aprendiera a cazar y la hizo su mascota… le puso Hachi.

Itachi carcajeó y miró a la niña. Era muy bonita, parecía una muñeca y el cabello largo era una preciosura para la vista. Alargó la mano hacia ella, la niña se acercó a él de manera instintiva y posó su mejilla en su mano, restregándose contra ella. Itachi sintió algo en donde debería estar el corazón.

— Me la llevo.

— Ni en tus sueños — paladeó de manera tétrica, Sasuke. Itachi balbuceó lo mal hermano menor que era y atrajo a Sakura a su regazo.

— ¿Puedes convertirte en lobo? — la niña asintió mientras posaba a la rata sobre el respaldo del sofá, ésta se escabulló y fue directo a su caja. — ¿Me muestras tu forma animal?

Sakura cerró los ojos y fue envuelta por su cabello, poco a poco el vello comenzó a salirle por todas partes hasta hacerse más pequeña y peluda.

— ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! — Itachi se mostró fascinado al ver el pelaje de la niña, había vivido décadas y jamás había visto tal clase de lobo. Los recordaba con el pelo pardo, de colores oscuros y muy descuidado; Sakura era todo lo contrario, suave, bonito y de un rosa pálido brilloso. Acarició el pompón de pelo y se rió cuando la pequeña le lamió la mano y meneó la cola. Era lo más parecido a un perro que un lobo.

— Se te cae la baba, Itachi — Sasuke terminó de beber la sangre de su vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— Es que se parece a un _Samoyedo_ … — carcajeó. — Tú le pusiste Sakura ¿no? — Sasuke negó y explicó que la primera semana en la que ella recuperó el conocimiento, entró en su mente y encontró su nombre en sus recuerdos.

— Las primeras semanas se encargó de destrozarme el departamento, tuve que enseñarle modales y a hablar, también a comer por su cuenta y darse baños. Era, prácticamente, un bebé.

— Pobrecita — murmuró Itachi, su mano seguía acariciando el pelaje de Sakura.

— Hn. — Sasuke palmeó su regazo, Sakura se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, recostándose en sus piernas a la espera de los mimos de Sasuke. Cuando apoyó su cabeza, la forma humana estaba de vuelta y Sasuke acarició los suaves cabellos de la niña.

Itachi lo miraba con curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver la pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura que Sasuke tenía en su rostro. Recordaba que él jamás sonreía y si lo hacía, sólo había sadismo en ella. Le alegró saber que Sasuke estaba cambiando…

Y todo gracias a Sakura.

…

— ¿Tienes todo preparado?

— Si — vitoreó Sakura con las manos.

Ese día marchaban a casa de sus padres en Konoha. Itachi y Sasuke habían preparado todo lo indispensable para el viaje, tanto alimento como vestuario para ellos y Sakura.

Itachi había vuelto a su casa luego de su visita rápida a Sasuke y le había contado todo a su madre, ésta, emocionada por el cambio de su bebé, había obligado a Itachi a que fuera nuevamente y los trajera a ambos.

— ¿Le has dicho a mamá que Sakura es mitad lobo?

— Mmm… nop.

— ¿¡Cómo!?

— Se me olvidó, hermanito… estaba tan emocionada que no me dejó terminar de hablar… no creo que se moleste, la va a adorar — murmuró Itachi totalmente convencido. Mikoto era amante de todos los seres vivos en el planeta.

— Eso espero porque en el menor indicio de desprecio hacia Sakura, nos largamos.

— Tranquilo, Sasuke… no pasará nada malo… además, Sakura es adorable… si no la ama, está loca.

Sasuke suspiró, sólo rogaba que su padre no los matara…

Aunque podría ser peor.

Bueno, al principio, estaba algo incómodo ante la mirada fija de su padre en Sakura, su madre acariciaba a la niña y la agarraba como una muñeca. Sasuke se había encargado de bañarla en perfume frutal para que no se sintiera tanto el olor a chucho y para que sus padres fueran digiriendo poco a poco la identidad de Sakura.

Su madre abrazaba a Sakura y la llenaba de besos y arrumacos, la niña parecía bailar en su salsa porque amaba los mimos y la atención. Fugaku fulminaba a la cría con bastante descontento. Las fosas nasales se expandieron y ante la incredulidad que mostraron sus facciones, fue demasiado tarde el reaccionar de Sasuke cuando su padre tomó por el pie a la niña. El vestido cayó, arremolinándose el gran vuelo de tela en sus caderas, dejando visible las braguitas y la cola peluda que se sacudía de emoción.

— ¿Qué demonios?

— Suéltala, padre — la voz tensa de Sasuke hizo que Fugaku lo mirara con atención.

— ¿Qué haces con un cachorro apestoso de lobo?

— No es de tu incumbencia. Déjala en el suelo. Ahora.

La mano de Fugaku apretó el agarre y Sakura aulló de dolor haciendo que Mikoto se tapara los oídos. Sakura estaba llorando, asustada y Sasuke se lanzó contra su padre para apartarla de él. Pero su padre era rápido y se apartó, haciendo que Sakura se golpeara con el borde de un mueble, dejándola fláccida.

Vio caer unas gotas de sangre y el vestido blanco ser manchado con ello. Lo vio todo rojo, los ojos se pusieron del color de la sangre y las aspas giraron furiosamente. Su cuerpo se lanzó hacia Fugaku y lanzó un manotazo logrando romper un poco de la camisa de su padre. Éste, enojado, intentó lanzar a Sakura y hacerla estrellar contra la pared, pero Itachi se interpuso y la tomó a tiempo en brazos.

Sasuke siguió enfocado en su padre, los instintos asesinos a flor de piel. Era la segunda vez que reaccionaba de esa manera en ese corto periodo: primero con el lobo que había atacado a la niña, ahora con su padre. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¡Basta, Sasuke! — gritó Mikoto, estaba horrorizada — ¡Fugaku, tú también!

Fugaku parecía imperturbable, su mandíbula tensa era el único indicio de su furia. Su hijo, carne de su carne, lo estaba atacando por un cachorro de perro.

— ¿Por qué la proteges?

— Eso no te incumbe.

— Eres mi hijo, estás con un cachorro de lobo ¡es una deshonra para nuestra raza!

— ¡Me importa una mierda eso! No. Vuelvas. A. Tocarla. ¿Entendiste?

— La mataré.

— Antes tendrás que matarme.

Fugaku notó que hablaba muy enserio. Inspiró con fuerza y miró un segundo el rostro de Mikoto, luego el de Itachi. Ambos estaban tensos y a la expectativa. Su esposa lloraba abrazando al pequeño cuerpo de la niña contra su pecho mientras Itachi acariciaba la cabecita de la niña, con cuidado, buscando el corte. Miró nuevamente a Sasuke, no lo reconocía, nunca lo había visto tan furioso por algo ni cuando fue rechazado para ser capitán de la policía de Konoha por considerarse a Itachi como mejor postulante para el puesto.

Volvió a su asiento y se mantuvo allí, quieto sin decir nada. Sasuke seguía en posición de ataque. Levantó la mano y obligó con una sola mirada a Mikoto que le trajera a la niñata. Ella vaciló, pero accedió. Sasuke quiso lanzarse contra ellos pero Itachi, con todas sus fuerzas, lo detuvo, luchando para mantenerlo quieto.

Fugaku sostuvo a la niña sobre su regazo y miró el pequeño rostro en forma de corazón, estaba pálido. Acarició el cabello de la niña – con la mano que la sostenía por la nuca – hasta encontrar el corte, la sangre estaba manchando tan hermoso cabello y enmarañándolo. Tocó la zona lastimada haciendo que parara de sangrar y se cerrara la carne. Su otra mano se posó sobre la frente amplia y suave de la niña.

Observó cómo la piel de ella iba tomando color. Abrió los grandes y soñolientos orbes verdosos, los cuales lo observaron con curiosidad. La niña sonrió y sintió cuando sacudió la cola.

La familia Uchiha se quedó sorprendida al ver como Fugaku carcajeó ante la actitud compasiva y nada rencorosa de la niña. La sentó en su regazo y dejó que se reposara contra su pecho.

Itachi soltó a Sasuke y éste se quedó inmóvil, esperando. Mikoto se había arrodillado junto a Fugaku y sonreía a la niña que aceptó su mano para acompañarla a que se cambiara de ropa.

Sasuke miró a su padre y movió la cabeza, luego, salió tras su madre y Sakura.

Itachi miró a Fugaku y sonrió.

— Sabía que eras compasivo, padre.

— Es una mocosa… ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

— Ninguno… — dio unos pasos hacia donde habían ido los demás, pero se detuvo —-. Gracias, padre.

— No lo hago por ella.

— Lo sé… quieres mucho a Sasuke.

— Hmp.

— Tal para cual — carcajeó el joven heredero. Fugaku sonrió y se quedó en la sala mientras Itachi se marchaba.

Miró la sangre en el suelo, un segundo después ya no estaba más. Observó hacia el sillón de enfrente y vio a Mikoto jugando con Sakura, la niña movía las orejas pomposas y reía de las caras que hacía su esposa. Giró el rostro hacia donde estaban sus dos hijos sentados y dormidos.

— Deberías dejar de usar el Sharingan para tus tonterías — Mikoto sonó un poco molesta. Fugaku se encogió de hombros.

— Quería ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar.

— Eres de lo peor, cariño — sonrió Mikoto mientras ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse de pie —. Bueno, veo que tardarán en despertarse así que ¿Quién quiere cenar bistec?

— ¡Yo, yo! — gritó Sakura, levantando la mano.

Fugaku se puso de pie y siguió a ambas hacia la cocina.

Bistec para cenar…

 _Hmp… nada mal._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Se que quedaron muchas cosas colgadas, pero esta es la magia de los one-shots(? y así quedará._

 _Seguro querían ver como Sasuke se casaba con Sakura y eran felices para siempre(? Pos no, pero si, ellos se quedan juntos c:_

 _Sasuke se encariña mucho con Sakura y para ella, él es su adoración, por eso Fugaku hizo lo que hizo, quería ver hasta donde llegaba él por alguien que no es de su especie. Ay, el amour…_

 _ **Hikari**_ _gracias por el name y la imagen chula del fic, lo adoré. Espero que te haya gustado y también a Yesi, Aki y Lily que no entendían ni naranjas, pero querían el fanfic(?_

 _Pueden dejar todos los comentarios que deseen, ya sean de amor, odio y amorodio(? Los amaré a cada uno de ellos *cora*_

 _¡Abrazos y nos leemos el viernes en Kuroneko to Sakurako!_


End file.
